


黑天鹅（Black swan）

by smile88325



Category: Black Swan (2010), Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile88325/pseuds/smile88325
Summary: Javier作为Yuzuru的教练，设法一步步引诱了自己年轻的学生。但是最后到底是谁在引诱谁呢？As a coach of Yuzuru, Javier managed to lure his young students step by step. But who is tempting who is in the end?





	黑天鹅（Black swan）

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自电影《黑天鹅》
> 
> Inspired by the movie 《Black Swan》

“好了吗？”Javier站在更衣室外问道。  
“可，可以了。”  
结弦呼了一口气，对着镜子又仔细照了照，这是新赛季考斯滕，Javi给他新赛季FS选的曲目是《天鹅湖》第三幕的选段，所以这件考斯滕配合了这个主题，黑色是主色，上面用了很多黑色的羽毛和水钻装饰，更加衬出结弦不盈一握的腰，还有象牙一样的皮肤。很少，不，大概还从未有男单选手会用这段音乐，但是结弦决定相信Javier的选择。  
他转到Javier的俱乐部还不到一年，已经有了很明显的提升，上个赛季他刚拿到了第一个大奖赛冠军，当时他才19岁，在KC区忍不住挽住Javi的手不停的晃，像是不敢相信，又有点求表扬的意思。他从刚开始学滑冰就知道Javi，或者在那个时代，没有人会不知道Javier Fernandez的大名，他出生在一个花滑荒漠，却凭着一己之力改变了当时花滑圈的格局。与之相当的，还有Javier的花名在外，他长得帅，又是冠军，又非常会讨人欢心，他的女朋友换得很快，每一个都十足漂亮，有演员、有模特，还有的也是花滑选手。小报最爱他的新闻，甚至也有猜测他其实男女都可以。但这些一点都没有妨碍到结弦对他的憧憬，他的每一个节目结弦都能倒背如流，每一个跳跃，每一个步伐转换，甚至哪一场比赛在哪个音乐节点有了失误，他都记得。后来Javier退役做了教练，结弦几经周折终于到了他的俱乐部。

“这里还要再改一下。”Javi拉着结弦的肩膀，把他转了一个圈，然后指着后领的设计对服装师吩咐：“这里，改到这儿。”  
“会不会开的太低了？”  
结弦有点不好意思，Javi指的那个地方快要到腰部了，虽然会有裸色的薄纱并不会真的暴露身体，但是这样大胆的设计还是会让他感到难为情。  
“结弦你还是这样，这是黑天鹅，代表了神秘、诱惑还有……”Javi突然贴近结弦：“还有欲望。”  
服装师不知道什么时候离开的，整个更衣室就只剩下他们两个人。结弦顿时有点不知所措，Javi拍了拍自己旁边的位置示意他坐过来：“你的跳跃没有问题，步伐和旋转也都很不错，滑行的感觉也在变好，只是你的表演……”

Javi说到一半没再说，只是笑了笑，他的笑容让结弦很不安，这个笑有苦恼和不满的意思，他急忙站了起来，对着Javi深深地鞠躬：“很抱歉！Fernandez先生！请再给我一点时间，我会努力的。”  
“嗨嗨，小家伙。”Javi又笑了：“我不是在批评你，你很努力，之前也都做的很好，只是你的节目少了一点，性感。”  
结弦蓦地脸红了，下意识的躲避Javi的眼神，他感觉Javi站起来，靠近他，然后开口问道：“Yuzu你，有过性行为吗？”  
“啊？”  
“和女生，当然，或者和男孩子……”  
“什么……”  
“这没什么好难为情的，我知道你们日本成年的年纪是20岁，但是现在都是什么年代了。当然这个问题有点唐突，但是可能也许能够帮你突破瓶颈？你要知道，性其实是为数不多的，能够让不同种族不同文化都能够统一认可其美感的事物，你现在的节目可能缺少一点成人的性感，增加那么一点点，完美。”  
“我……”结弦张了张嘴想说什么，但还是放弃了。  
“我会努力的，Fernandez先生。”  
“很好。还有，叫我Javi。”

但是接下来的训练结弦还是没能让Javi满意。南欧人虽然平时散漫不羁，但在冰场上却相当的严厉。在结弦紧张的开始频频出错的时候，Javi终于忍不住爆发了。  
“好了，停！”  
Javi滑到挡板处，一手按掉了音乐，有些暴躁的冲结弦了挥了挥手：“过来！”  
“对不……”  
“不要再道歉了！”Javi大声打断了他：“你总是这样缩手缩脚，刚才的动作再做一遍！”  
结弦战战兢兢地照他说的做了，得到的又是Javi的吼声：“看！又是这个样子！你根本没有领会到这个故事，你的表演完全不在状态。黑天鹅要引诱的不仅仅是王子，还有在场所有的观众，但是你看你现在的样子，活像一只受惊的兔子！”  
Javi夸张地模仿了一下结弦刚才的动作和神情，然后很快又给出了一个正确的示范。他不愧有着冰上影帝的称号，他以往很少涉及这一类型的节目，但是他又做的那么到位，他只穿了件普通的训练服，并没有打开音乐，却让人仿佛真的看到了一双墨黑的羽毛翅膀，他极尽诱惑地舒展身体，引诱所有的人，但又做的毫无女气。他没有示范复杂的步伐，只是最简单的滑行，配上他的动作和眼神，就已经牢牢地吸引住了结弦。

结弦说不出话来，他低下头伸手擦了一下脸上的汗，他觉得自己可能哭了，他只希望Javi没有发现。Javi发了一通火以后，冷静了一点，他滑向结弦，敷衍地拍了拍他的肩膀：“今天就先到这儿吧，或者是我的错，你大概还是更适合那种明快、干净充满少年感的节目。”  
“不，不是您的错，您说的是对的，我不能一直只在一种风格上停留。”结弦结结巴巴地：“而且，而且现在再换节目已经来不及了，我也真的很想尝试更多不同类型的节目。”  
“好吧。”  
Javi有点无奈，他简单收拾了一下场地下冰回了自己办公室，整个过程一言不发像是在思考什么，结弦也不敢跟他讲话更不敢追上去，直到结弦走出俱乐部都没有再看见他。

接下来的两天训练，Javi都只是草草露了一面，就转而去指导其他的运动员。就在结弦以为Javi准备放弃自己的时候，Javi找到了他，他也没说什么，只是给了结弦一包东西，摸起来像是几张光碟。  
“回去看一看，也许会对你有帮助。”  
结弦欣喜地收下了，他忍不住的地铁上就拆开了看，有些露骨的封面顿时吓了他一跳，他急忙把东西收好正襟危坐，过了一会儿又忍不住偷偷地去翻。Javi还给了他一张字条。  
学会性感，小家伙。  
结弦把那张字条叠起来又展开，心神不宁险些坐过了站。他回到家以后，犹豫了很久，才把碟片塞进了影碟机里，并且把音量调到了最小。实际上Javi并没有很越界，他选的影片都是很有艺术性的情色片，有男的和女的，也有男的和男的。这些电影虽然露骨却不下作，结弦甚至还一度被其中的剧情吸引住了。但是片中那些大段落的情爱的展现对于还是一张白纸的结弦来说，这还是太过刺激了，他强撑着把那几部电影看完，然后躺在床上一晚上似睡非睡，迷迷糊糊还做了一个很羞耻的梦，梦里有人在他身上上下其手，他觉得应该要反抗，可身体却不想反抗。结弦猛地从梦中惊醒，发现睡裤上洇湿了一大块。他感到很不安，梦里他看不清那人的脸，但却嗅到一股Javi用的松木调古龙水的气味。

“比之前好一点。”  
这一天，又是一对一的单独训练。看着结弦完整的滑完他的新节目，Javi拍了拍手，关掉了音乐，然后自己也上了冰，他打量了一下结弦，调笑道：“看来我给你的资料，你有好好看过了，而且应该看的很仔细？”  
“不……啊，我是说是的，我看过了。”  
结弦窘迫了摸了摸自己的黑眼圈，Javi挑了挑眉毛，暂时放过了自己容易受惊害羞的小徒弟。他围着结弦滑了两圈，指使他做节目中其中的一小节动作，结弦照着做了。Javi抱着手臂思考了一下，上前伸手捉抓了结弦的腰。  
“啊……”  
结弦小声惊叫出来，Javi像是没有听见，他又用了一点力气，双手握住结弦的腰肢：“看，问题又出在这里。你在害怕什么？你在遮掩什么？你不需要这样，你的身体很漂亮，打开它，向所有人展示你的身体，不要害羞，这样你的动作才能更加舒展。”  
他握着结弦的腰，示意他继续。结弦咬着牙重复刚才的动作，Javi的手很热，隔着薄薄的训练服烧的他身上发麻，贴在他耳边的低语更是让他头晕目眩：“对，就这样，肩膀打开，注意力度……好的，小家伙，很好。”  
Javi终于把手放开了，结弦松了一口气，Javi滑到挡板边上打开了音乐：“现在，再来一遍。”  
结弦点了点头，在冰场中央站定摆好了姿势，Javi却突然朝他滑了过来，结弦刚想要问他，音乐的前奏已经响起，他条件反射的开始滑动，Javi紧紧地跟着他，沿着他的路线围着他打转，他大声说道：“不要分心！你不会撞到我，把自己陷入节目中，你现在就是黑天鹅，你要引诱我！”  
结弦紧张地不行，与其说引诱Javi，倒不如说Javi是像看猎物一样看着他，结弦尽力的照着Javi 说的那样打开身体，他能感觉自己有一点点改善，但是距离Javi要求的还不够，他还在不停地对他喊，“注意你的眼神！”“腰挺直！”“引诱我，引诱我！你在看什么地方？！”  
引诱他，引诱他，引诱他！结弦突然想起了那天晚上的梦，今天Javi用的又是那款古龙水。这个气味让结弦的脑子一下子乱了起来，几乎只能靠着身体肌肉的记忆在做着动作。Javi脸上的表情越来越不满意，他几步上前，结弦正要做一个勾手跳被他打断，在冰上歪了一下，正好撞在Javi怀里。  
“唔……唔！！”  
结弦瞪大了双眼，Javi竟然就这样上前吻住了他，他吻的非常用力，手上也毫不留情掐住结弦的腰，另一手直接滑进结弦的大腿内侧，结弦被他吓坏了，而且Javi还保持着这样羞耻的姿势带着他继续滑行。  
“嘴巴张开。”  
Javi含混不清地命令他，这完全就是命令。他咬着结弦的嘴唇，用舌尖顶他的牙齿，对于教练绝对服从的本能，让结弦下意识地松开了牙关，让Javi趁虚而入，Javi霸道的勾着他的舌头搅动，力气大到让结弦甚至觉得疼，又害怕的想哭。终于Javi停止了对他唇舌间的施暴，但手还是搭在他的身上，他推着结弦转了个圈，从背后贴紧他，他又开始啃结弦的脖子：“继续，继续你的节目。”  
结弦浑浑噩噩地继续滑行，Javi就贴在他身后，却一点没有影响到他，动作默契的像是在做双人滑。他尽量不去想刚才的吻，让自己沉在音乐和剧情里。黑天鹅要迷惑王子，他要迷惑观众，观众会被他迷惑吗？不不不，结弦突然觉得观众并不重要，他隐约的觉得，比起观众，他更应该引诱Javi，就像他刚才对自己说的那样。

“做得好，小家伙。”  
结弦沉浸在自己的Ending pose里面，直到Javi大力的鼓掌才让他醒了过来。Javi滑向他，跟他击掌，不吝啬言辞的夸奖他，就好像刚才的事情从未发生过一样，眼睛里一点不带一丝暧昧。结弦突然有点莫名的低落，Javi揉了一下他的头发，转身想要离开，结弦终于忍不住大声叫住了他：“Fernandez先生，请等一下。”  
“我说过，叫我Javi就可以。”Javi转身看着他：“还有什么事吗？”  
“我……”结弦局促地在背后绞紧自己的手指，他纠结了很久，还是抬起头来直视Javi的眼睛：“我刚才，我引诱到您了吗？我成功了吗？”  
Javi惊讶地看着他，然后大声笑了起来，笑的需要弯下腰，他飞快地滑近结弦，结弦下意识的后退了，他自己意识到以后，又很快的站定，再向Javi靠近了一点。  
Javi挑了挑眉毛，伸手拍了拍他的脸颊：“想要勾引我，你还差得远呢，小家伙。”

事情好像朝着奇怪的方向一去不返，等结弦意识到这一点的时候，他已经看掉了不知道多少部那样的电影，他甚至开始怀疑Javi富有感染力的表演是从无数碟片里训练出来的。而上次那种近乎施虐一般的吻，也还在频繁的出现，每当结弦有所失误，或者达不到Javi的要求，他就会像上次那样，狠狠地“惩罚”他。结弦一开始曾经想过自己是不是遭遇了性骚扰，但是Javi并没有其他的行为，也不曾提出什么要求或者暗示。结弦觉得很无措，随着他在冰上的感觉越来越好，他在其他时候显得越来越恍惚，连Nam都看出来了。  
“你最近怎么了？”  
结弦吓了一跳，没有发现Nam什么时候坐在自己身边：“我那天看了你的节目，你可真厉害，感觉像是变了一个人一样，是找到什么诀窍吗？”  
结弦脸一红，好在Nam正弯着腰解鞋带并没有看向他：“我也得好好加油了，不然Javi又要骂我。”  
“你单独训练的时候，Javi有没有……”  
“有没有什么？”Nam先是一脸茫然，紧接着又惊讶起来：“不是吧，难道你也……”  
结弦浑身一紧，只听见Nam继续说道：“你也被他骂过？！不可能吧，你这种训练狂也会被骂？”  
“啊，呵呵，是呢，Javi确实很严格。”结弦假笑了几下，松了口气，但很快又苦恼了起来。  
“不过我听说他对女孩子就耐心的多。”  
Nam努了努嘴，结弦朝冰场上看去，Javi被几个来短训的小姑娘们围着团团转，不时能听见其中传来几声花痴的尖叫。  
青春期的Nam似乎有点羡慕，和结弦咬耳朵：“他可真受欢迎，你知道小报怎么说他的吗？'Javier Fernandez一个眼神，就能让女人脱衣服。'哎，真是让人羡慕。”  
“你羡慕这个干什么，你才几岁。”  
结弦有点好笑，Nam换好了鞋子，问道：“你不走吗？要不要一起去吃披萨？”  
结弦刚想要点头，就听见Javi叫他，他从人群中滑出来，站在挡板边上冲结弦大声说道：“先去舞蹈室等我，我一会儿就到。”

Nam耸了耸肩，和几个相熟的人结伴走了。结弦一个人去了舞蹈室，快到俱乐部的关门的时间了，舞蹈室里没有人。结弦打开灯，下意识地对着镜子摆了几个姿势，Javi总是在说他腰胯间的动作还是很僵硬，他忍不住用手收紧训练服，去观察自己身体的曲线。Javi就在这时候进来了，结弦透过镜子看见他，急忙转过身去向他鞠躬，Javi皱着眉头挥了挥手，结弦顿时明白自己又错了，他最不喜欢看到自己战战兢兢的样子。  
“你的衣服已经修改好了，我帮你拿来了。”  
结弦这才注意到他臂弯里搭着自己的新服装，他上前去接过来，看到后领的位置果然按着Javi说的那样开低了，大V字型的两边钉着黑色的羽毛和珠母贝色的亮片，一直延伸到腰窝，如果不是有裸纱大概会露出整个肩膀还有蝴蝶骨。  
“今天的冰上训练已经够了，我们可以辅助做一些芭蕾训练，穿着考斯滕能帮你找到感觉。”  
“那，我去换一下。”  
结弦拿着衣服，想要去更衣室，Javi却挡在了门口，他看着结弦，非常认真：“就在这里。”  
“什么？”结弦没听明白。  
“就在这里换。”Javi解释道：“我发现你的问题，可能因为亚洲的文化，你们好像总是羞于面对自己的身体，还有情欲，但这现在恰恰就是你要突破的。”  
“不行！我做不到。”  
结弦想要离开，但是Javi拦住了他，继续蛊惑：“你不需要害羞，这并没有什么，这并不可耻，我说过你的身体很漂亮，你足以吸引所有的观众，但是现在你自己却没有被自己吸引。所以，你要先让自己迷恋自己。”

结弦把考斯滕搭在舞蹈室的把杆上，近乎颤抖的开始解自己训练外套的拉链。Javi站在结弦的背后，坦然地从镜子里观察他。结弦一件件的脱下衣服，先是训练外套，然后是UA，他下意识佝偻着身子，想要尽力遮掩点什么，被Javi厉声喝止住了：“挺直你的腰，把肩膀打开！”  
结弦条件反射的照做了，他看着镜子里的自己，Javi说的没错，虽然羞于承认，但是结弦是知道自己很漂亮的，他的骨架结构，皮肤的光泽，都无可挑剔的好看。  
“对，就是这样。”  
Javi无声的靠近结弦的背后，结弦下意识想要转身，被他按住了。Javi推着他更靠近了镜子一点：“继续，去欣赏你自己。”  
结弦被催眠了一样，继续去解他的运动裤，他光着脚从裤管里踩出来，有些冷似的搓了搓手臂。  
“Yuzu你还真是个小孩子。不过这种比较舒适，利于发育？”Javi戏谑地看着结弦的白色三角内裤：“但是你不能穿着这个穿考斯滕吧。”  
“我知道。”  
结弦有点赌气似的脱下了最后的遮蔽物，他身上现在只剩一双白色的棉袜。他伸手想去拿考斯滕，被Javi阻止了：“等一下，就这样，我们先做一些基础的热身训练。”  
“可是你不是这样说的。”结弦涨红了脸：“你说穿着考斯滕……”  
“我改主意了。”  
结弦紧紧地咬着嘴唇，他说不清楚自己是什么感觉，好像很屈辱，又好像什么说不清的情绪在暗暗变化。Javi像往常舞蹈老师一样辅助他压腿，做了一些把上的基本动作。结弦一开始还很忐忑Javi是不是想对自己做什么，但Javi坦荡的让人疑惑，就好像他面对的不是结弦的裸体一样。结弦迷迷糊糊地跟着他的指示动作，渐渐也平静了一些，他开始观察镜子中的自己，舞蹈室的镜子将他的身体毫无死角的呈现，在克服了最初的羞耻感后，他发现这种Javi这种有些过分的方法似乎真的能让他更快的发现自己动作细节的问题，  
“做的很好。”  
Javi离开他，用下巴示意他去穿他的考斯滕，结弦松了一口气，飞快的开始穿，先是db，然后再慢慢的把紧身的织物套上。Javi好像不止让服装师改了领口，整件衣服好像也收紧的几分，完全没有留一丝缝隙，紧紧地勾勒出他身体的曲线。  
“我果然是对的。”Javi轻轻的用手抚上结弦的后背：“Yuzu的蝴蝶骨很漂亮，一定要露出来，该死的ISU，我应该提案可以取消考斯滕中裸纱的设计。”  
他说这话的时候凑的很近，结弦想躲，却发现Javi握住了把杆，把自己死死地圈在了手臂里，他低下头，隔着那层薄纱细细地亲吻结弦的后背，然后用牙齿刮蹭凸起的蝴蝶骨，结弦要咬紧牙关才能让自己不至于叫出声了。但他忘了自己面对着镜子，Javi把他眼角情欲的潮红看的一清二楚。他扳过结弦的下巴，用手指磨蹭他的嘴唇，然后叩开他的牙关，用两根手指夹着结弦的舌头玩弄，抽回手指的时候牵出了一道银丝。结弦还来不及喘息，就被他吻上。比起之前的几次近乎暴力的噬咬，这次Javi吻的很温柔，可手上却不老实，他用力的挤压结弦的大腿和臀部，又绕开了最关键的地方，结弦被他揉搓的腰都软了，忍不住的往下滑，Javi托住了他的腰，用力把他按在镜子上，把自己挤进结弦的大腿之间。结弦惊慌的叫出声来，又用力捂住了嘴。Javi好笑的看着他：“不用担心，我来的时候他们都走了。”  
结弦想要辩解什么，被Javi手上的骚扰打断了，他隔着考斯滕揉搓结弦的胸口，围着小小的突起打圈：“你真的很有意思，明明身体哪里都那么敏感，却禁欲又古板。”  
“不行……好奇怪，别这样，求求你……”  
直冲头顶的刺激感让结弦下意识地想要抬手咬自己的手，Javi伸手拍掉他的手，一本正经的看向他：“叫出来，觉得舒服就叫出来，这没什么好难为情的。”  
Javi用胯部摩挲他的大腿内侧，他做着这么情色的事情，脸上的表情却丝毫不乱。结弦咬着牙摇头，Javi便恶意用力吮吸结弦的乳尖，结弦终于忍不住呻吟出声，他的坚持一旦开了条缝，就再也止不住。他先是低声呜咽，然后开始无意识地喊Javi的名字，Javi握住他的一条大腿环在自己腰上，咬着他的嘴唇鼓励他：“大声一点，你的声音很好听，你觉得舒服对吗？让我听到，再大声一点。”  
“啊……是的，很舒服。  
“那Yuzu还想要吗？还想要更舒服吗？”  
“我想要……”  
“想要什么，大声告诉我。”  
“我……”结弦圈着Javi 的脖子，他看着Javi，眼神却对不上焦：“我想要Javi，吻我，触碰我……想要更多，更多……”  
Javi顺水推舟地吻住他，亲的结弦险些要喘不过气来，他先是勾着结弦的舌头搅动，而后又从他的耳朵一路啃咬到锁骨，隔着衣服咬住结弦的乳尖拉扯。他始终没有碰结弦的性器，结弦能感觉到Javi的裤子也被绷的紧紧的，但是他始终没有出手去解结弦的衣服，没有触碰他衣服下面的皮肤。这让结弦觉得很茫然，Javi意识到他的分心，用力把他举起来抵在镜子上，结弦整个人都悬空了，只能用力环住Javi 的腰，抱住他的头，Javi一边吻他的胸口，一面模拟性交的姿势抱着他上下颠动，结弦本来就已经被撩拨到了极限，很快没几下就尖叫着释放了出来。  
“看来你真的很久没发泄了。”  
Javi好整以暇地把结弦放在地上，用手理开他汗湿的刘海，在他额头上亲了一下：“你做的很好，希望接下来的训练你能让我看到你的改变。”  
是的，是有什么改变了。结弦无力的坐在地板上，看着Javi从容离开，他回头看了一眼镜子，发现自己竟然在笑，这种带着魅惑的眼神是他从来不曾有过的。

 

“嗯啊……”  
“看来这还在你还能承受的范围里。”  
Javi无声的笑了一下，把手里的遥控器向上又推了一格。结弦坐在Javi的大腿上，身体猛地绷直，下意识的伸手揽住Javi的脖子，把脸埋进他的肩窝里，死死咬住了嘴唇。他不敢发出声音，现在这个时间俱乐部还有很多人没有走，而且Javi的办公室隔音并不好。  
“乖。”  
Javi一手在他的腰上揉捏，另一手还在操控鼠标浏览工作日程，脸色冷峻严肃的像是在拍黑帮片，似乎紧紧的抵着结弦大腿处肿胀的硬块不属于他一样。那天在舞蹈室以后，Javi就更加明目张胆了，除了本来就有的一对一训练，他频繁的让结弦单独去他的办公室。有时候他什么也不做，只是让结弦坐在他腿上，然后忙他自己的工作。但这只是有时候，大多数情况下结弦还是要忍受他各种玩弄，或者说这也不能算是忍受？结弦也说不清自己是怎么了，他不知道自己到底是不敢反抗，还是不愿反抗。Javi一开始只是隔着衣服抚摸他，渐渐地开始把手伸进他的T恤和运动裤，再后来带来了一些让结弦面红耳赤的小玩具。可是他到现在都没有和结弦做过，甚至没有伸手碰过结弦的性器和后穴。他让结弦自己张开腿，把玩具塞进去的时候，语气轻描淡写好像再说“去帮我倒杯水”。结弦有时候很想问问，Javi到底想怎样，但是他不敢，他怕一旦问了，Javi会真的彻底占有自己，这个最后的底线就像悬在头顶的利剑，结弦害怕它掉下来，又害怕它一直悬着永远不掉下来。

“我说过的吧，要专心一点。”  
Javi平淡地说着，猛地把强度调到了最大，结弦像虾一样弓起背，死死的抓住Javi的领子，语无伦次地跟他求饶：“不……求求你，不要，Javi，不行了……”  
Javi看着他挑眉，似乎在等他有些实际的行动，结弦猫一样的凑过去舔他的嘴唇，笨拙地吻他，然后羞耻地挺起单薄的胸膛，拉着Javi 的手从自己衣服的下摆伸进去：“Javi，请，请你……”  
他实在说不下去，好在Javi怜悯地把遥控器调低了，结弦终于松了一口气，但他下身刚才反复被撩拨到了极限，涨的发疼。Javi安抚地拍了拍他的臀部，抱着他站了起来，又把他放在椅子上：“我要出去一会儿，在我回来之前你要乖乖的待着。”  
他把结弦按在椅子上坐正，把他的膝盖打开，又把他的双手按在桌面上：“不要动，更不许碰自己。”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是。”Javi解下自己的领带蒙住了结弦的已经充满泪水的眼睛，在上面亲了亲：“这是命令。”  
结弦什么也看不见，他听见Javi关灯，关门然后离开，他没有反锁门，结弦能听见外面有人不时的走过，他怕的不行，大气也不敢出，身体里却还含着一个嗡嗡作响的玩具，如果这个时候有人进来，他一定会被发现的。  
结弦忍不住绝望的开始设想，如果他不堪的样子被人看见，他的职业生涯大概就完了。还有Javi，如果被发现和一个未成年的男学生搞在一起，ISU怎么处理他？结弦脑子里乱成一团，但是很快他就没精力思考别的了，他听见Javi的声音，他大概是在隔壁的办公室和人谈俱乐部经费的事情。结弦听不清他们具体在说什么，只是能听的出Javi 的语气波澜不惊，可见不是什么大事。  
更何况，他还有心思把那个该死的遥控上上下下的调节强度。结弦喘息着想要夹紧双腿，可他不敢，更不敢把手离开桌子去抚慰自己。他不知道如果自己这样做了，Javi会怎样对待自己。结弦忍不住小声的哭了起来，像是觉得羞耻，又好像只是单纯的因为身体上的难受。Javi在隔壁喋喋不休了很久，终于回来了，结弦听见他站在门口和别人告别，又过了一刻大概等人走远才打开门。他没有开灯，也没有说话。结弦听见他一步步走近，然后低头凑在自己耳边含着他的耳垂吮吸了一下：“乖，真是个听话的好孩子。”  
“可以，拿出来了吗？”  
“当然。想要我帮忙？”  
Javi暧昧地把手按在结弦的胯骨上，结弦愣了一下，显然没想到Javi会这么说，他迟疑地点了一下头，Javi便开始伸手脱他的裤子。结弦突然克制不住的发抖，他觉得Javi这次可能要动真格的了。他慢条斯理地扯掉结弦的外裤，结弦的内裤被顶的像个小帐篷，最上面还湿了一块。Javi戏谑地笑了一声，结弦有点难为情的小幅度挣扎，Javi稍微用了点力气，把他按在椅子上，褪掉他的内裤。结弦轻轻地发出一声呻吟，想要别开脸，但被Javi掐住了下巴。  
“看着。”  
Javi握着他的脚腕把他的腿拉高，结弦失去了平衡，下意识地把脚踩在Javi的肩膀下以便阻止自己从椅子上滑下去。这个姿势就好像结弦主动的张开大腿把Javi夹在中间一样，他上半身的衣服还穿的很整齐，下半身却一丝不挂，难以启齿的地方还露出一半还在不停震动的小号按摩棒。Javi没有立刻抽掉它，而是握住按摩棒的末端在结弦身体里轻轻搅动。这种感觉太刺激了，结弦以为自己要叫出声音了，可张着嘴却发不出一点声音。Javi站起来，附身吻住他，手上的抽送的动作不断加快加重，结弦被堵着唇舌，只能发出小动物一样的呜咽声，他无师自通的夹紧了Javi精壮的腰，隔着一层布料在他的腹肌上磨蹭自己的性器，他本来就忍到了极限，很快就射在Javi的衬衣上。  
“学的很快嘛，小家伙。”  
Javi故意露出个苦恼的神情，开始解衬衣的扣子，结弦还沉浸在高潮后的脱力中，他身上动不了，脑子里却紧张的要死。Javi慢慢的脱掉衬衣，这还是结弦第一次看见Javi的身体。他身材很好，肌肉恰到好处不会过分夸张，人鱼线一直延长到裤子下面隐秘的地方。结弦很害怕，但是莫名又有种即将解脱的松快感，可是Javi却转身走开了，他走到储物柜前，拿出了一套备用的衬衣。  
“你，你……”  
“怎么了？”Javi系着扣子，回过头来有些不解的看向他：“哪里不舒服吗？”  
“你不跟我……”结弦茫然地看着他：“不跟我做吗？”  
Javi暧昧地看了他一眼，笑了起来：“不，Yuzu，我不会跟你做。”  
“我不碰一张白纸似的人。更何况你是我的学生。”  
Javi换好了衣服，弯腰在结弦头顶亲了一下：“休息一会儿再走，记得帮我锁门。”

结弦浑浑噩噩的穿好衣服走出俱乐部的时候，正好看见Javi和几个人在门口说笑，Nam也在，他冲着结弦招手：“还以为你已经走过了，今天lily生日，要一起去吃饭吗？”  
lily？结弦在脑海中搜索了一下，想起来是那个来短训的女孩子，活泼又有魅力，好像对Javi很有意思。他刚想要拒绝，Javi先替他开口了：“算了吧，结弦从来都不晚归的，你们放过他吧。”  
“不，我想去。”  
结弦突然笑了，他知道自己是在怄气，但还是硬着头皮走上前去，对那个lily说了生日快乐。一群人浩浩荡荡的去吃饭，结弦完全辨别不出自己吃了什么，只是机械性的咀嚼食物，随着大家说的笑话发出笑声。他一直看着Javi，他坐在女孩子们中间，话虽然不多，但是每一句话都能逗得女孩子们花枝乱颤。吃完饭他们要续摊去酒吧，结弦迟疑了一下，也跟着去了。Nam因为年龄不能去这种地方，正群人里没有结弦特别熟悉的朋友，别的男孩子有的喝酒，有的去搭讪女孩子，他就只能自己坐着，还不敢喝酒。他看见女孩子们拉着Javi去跳舞，他脱了西装外套下了舞池，很容易就成为焦点。结弦看见有不认识的年轻女人借着拥挤的人群，贴紧他扭动腰肢，他来者不拒，任由那些男男女女在他身边绕来绕去。结弦只觉得憋了一口气，怎么都喘不过来，他以为是酒吧里的空气和音乐让他头晕，他正想要离开的时候，身边坐下了一个人。  
“嘿，能请你喝一杯吗？”  
这是个二十来岁的年轻人，有一双绿眼睛。结弦有些戒备，但那人并没有坐的很近，保持了一个让结弦能接受的距离：“第一次来这里？我以前从没见过你。”  
结弦含糊地敷衍了一句，那人说他叫Gordon，是附近的大学生，问结弦是不是留学生，并替自己的国家表示了欢迎。他说话的方式让结弦卸下了防备。  
“花滑运动员？哇哦，你可真厉害。”Gordon夸张地瞪大眼睛：“我姐姐偶尔会关注比赛，我是说，你真的能把腿扳到脑袋后面？”  
“我想是的，我可以做到。”  
结弦被他逗笑了，他们交谈了一会儿，但是结弦还是忍不住去寻找Javi。Gordon注意到他的视线，露出了一个“我懂”的神色：“你认识他？”  
“你呢？”结弦反问道：“你认识他吗？”  
“当然，他是这酒吧的常客，海盗王子，男人女人都爱他。”Gordon悄无声息地坐近了一点，把结弦的杯子递给他：“你们很熟？”  
结弦喝了几口自己的饮料，含糊地回答：“唔，他是我的教练。”  
“他也是花滑运动员？那你一定很了解他。”  
“算是吧……”  
“那个，你有听说过吗？”  
“什么？”  
“是关于你的教练。”  
Gordon凑在结弦的耳边，他喷出的热气让结弦混身一个激灵，他想要立刻起身离开，却发现自己使不上力气。Gordon搂住了他的肩膀，把手滑进结弦的腿缝里揉按：“我听很多人说过，你的教练在床上很厉害，真的吗？你跟他睡过吧。”  
“不……我没有……”  
结弦想要挣扎，可是意识已经渐渐模糊，他甚至看不清Gordon脸上表情，他笑的十足得意：“没有？他可不会放过你这样的小猫，不过没有的话那更好，他虽然厉害，但是我会给你更棒的。”

“等一下……”  
Javi礼貌地推开了缠在他身边的女孩子，想在自己人的座位上找到结弦，但到处都没看到，他皱着眉头找到另外一个俱乐部的人询问，大家都表示没看到结弦。  
“也许他已经走了吧，结弦不会喜欢这种地方的。”  
Javi知道他们说的是对的，但是心里还是有不好的预感，他走到最后看的结弦坐着的地方，发现结弦的手链掉在地板上。

“嗯啊……”  
结弦被推进了洗手间的小隔间里，他只觉得天旋地转，下腹部隐隐有难耐的燥热感。恍惚间有人在脱自己的衣服，他本能的想挣扎，但是药效上来的时候，有人触碰又让他觉得舒服。他不知道自己现在是个什么样子，发出了什么样的声音，他只能感觉到这个把他压在马桶盖子的人急不可耐的想侵犯自己，结弦突然冒出了一个奇怪的念头，他应该是引诱了这个人吧，尽管不是Javi，但是他总成功诱惑了一个人吧。

“我现在相信他没睡过你了，你可真紧。”  
Gordon抽出了手指，在结弦脸上擦了擦，他刚解开腰带，就感觉门被大力的撞击。  
“嗨，伙计。”Gordon不满的喊道：“我知道这只小猫快把人叫射了，但是总要排队……”

Javi破门而入的时候，看到的就是这样一副场景：结弦的上衣被掀到了锁骨的位置，内裤挂在一边的脚踝上，他全身都被不正常的粉色，眼神里没有焦距却满是情欲，嘴唇泛着红润的水光。Javi把视线转向一旁的Gordon，像一头恼怒的狮子，Gordon举了举双手想安抚他，痞笑道：“别这样，你难道不想上他？别闹了，我知道你是什么人，你大概是一直找不到机会？我可以让你先……啊！！”  
“离我的学生远点！”  
Javi收回了拳头，Gordon恼羞成怒的想要冲过来打他，不但被Javi躲开了，反而又挨了一拳。他听见西班牙人冲他冷笑：“别怪我没提醒你，他还未成年，不想坐牢的话就快点滚！”

“……你可真会找麻烦。”  
Javi蹲下来替结弦把衣服穿好，把他抱出了酒吧，带回了自己家。一路上结弦都在难耐的呻吟，他想要得到释放。Javi惩罚性的绑住了他的手，让他不能碰自己，然后用安全带牢牢地把他捆在后排座椅上，等到达Javi公寓的时候，结弦好像恢复了一点力气，但是脑子仍然不清醒，他不停的往Javi身上缠，用一种近似动物本能一样的方式求欢，嘴里用母语嘟囔着一些凌乱的句子，Javi的日语刚刚入门，只能辨别出其中几个暧昧地字眼。Javi突然有些恼火，他粗暴地把结弦拖进了浴室，把他丢进浴缸里，把冷水开到了最大。  
“啊！！”  
“清醒了吗？！”Javi用力地把花洒砸在墙上：“看看你这幅样子！”  
结弦终于回过神来，Javi呼了一口气，松了松领带，继续冲他发火：“你是个运动员！谁知道他那药里有什么乱七八糟的东西，你想毁掉你的职业生涯吗？！还有那个男人，他妈的，他连个安全套都没有你就让他艹你？！你就那么想被人上？！”  
Javi越说越气，伸手抓住结弦的领子把他拎了起来，结弦以为Javi会打他，吓的闭紧了眼睛。事实上Javi确实很想揍他，但是还是收回了手：“把浴室收拾干净，今晚你睡客房。”

“不是的……”  
“你说什么？”  
Javi转回身来，疑惑地看向结弦。结弦歪歪扭扭地想从浴缸里站起来，差点栽倒，Javi急忙上前扶住他，结弦咬着嘴唇，像是借助这个荒唐的晚上有了勇气：“我不是想跟，想跟随便什么人做。是你不肯跟我……”  
“不，Yuzu。”Javi打断了他：“我说过，我不会跟你做。”  
“为什么，为什么？”  
“是，你年轻，漂亮又可爱，没有人不会喜欢你。”Javi笑了一下：“但你对我来说，太容易了。黑天鹅应该诱惑别人，但你我之间的游戏，从头到尾都是我在引诱你。”  
结弦像是懂了，又像是没有懂，Javi摸了摸他的头发，这次没有亲他就离开了。  
Javi从冰箱里拿了啤酒，回客厅坐下，打开电视，一个一个换台，完全不知道自己在干什么，他突然觉得有点烦躁。他喝掉了整瓶冰啤酒，扔掉遥控器站起来，他突然回头，发现结弦站在自己身后。  
“Yuzu？”  
结弦只穿了一件他的衬衣，没有系扣子，因为没有擦干身体和头发，衬衣被水打的半透明。他光着脚朝自己走过来，结弦从来没有像现在这样，按照哈比说的那样舒展身体，就像一只在清晨湖面上散步的水鸟。Javi居然觉得自己被他晃了一下神儿，结弦软软的抓住Javi的衣领，踮起脚吻了他。Javi心想，他可真是个好学生，在冰面上，还是在这种时候。结弦一边和他接吻，一边推着他进了卧室，Javi被他推倒在床上，有点好笑，又很好奇，他枕着手臂靠着床头躺好，有点期待的等着结弦的下一步。  
结弦猫一样爬上床尾，一点点向他靠近，然后俯下身子，隔着布料亲吻Javi胯下已经开始抬头的地方，那里很快就精神了起来，被Javi的西装裤绷的紧紧的。  
“你知道接下来要怎么做吗？”  
Javi伸手摸了摸他的头发，他笑的很温柔，但结弦却有种被小看了的感觉：“我当然知道，我看了很多电影。”  
“那好，你继续。”  
结弦瞪了他一眼，咬着Javi的裤链拉开，Javi的性器直接弹了出来，打在了结弦脸上。  
“抱歉。”  
Javi忍不住笑出声儿，但很快他就没心思笑了，结弦顺着他的茎身从下到上的舔弄，然后含了进去，他第一次做这种事情，还生涩的很，却有种不遗余力地倔劲儿。Javi故意地呻吟出声，果然看到结弦抖了一下，他恶意的发出一声比一声更高，更动情的声音，结弦脸不可控制的红了，他闭上眼睛，努力的吞吐Javi的性器，但是很快他就觉得下巴酸的厉害，而Javi还没有一点想要射的意思。

Javi调整了一下姿势，躺的更舒服了点：“可以用手，小家伙。我可不想你明天连布丁都没力气咬。”  
结弦乖乖的照着做了，他跨坐在Javi的大腿上，用双手套弄他的性器，结弦抬起眼睛看了他一会儿，突然笑了笑：“我第一次见到你的时候才十岁，你来日本参加比赛，我在现场帮你捡娃娃。”  
“是吗，那我可真不记得。”Javi呼了一口气：“不过你小时候一定很可爱。”  
“那时候你就是我憧憬的目标，我一直都在看着你。”  
“我大概能理解，我的很多粉丝都想睡我。”Javi坏笑了一下：“不知道你今天能不能得逞。”  
“不，我今天不是你的粉丝。”结弦凑上前轻轻的咬了一下他的嘴唇：“我希望今天，换成是你一直看着我。”  
他低下头，再次含住Javi的，他含得很深，一边吞吐他的顶端，手上也不停地摩挲他含不进去的根部。  
“Yuzu，你没必要做到这样。”Javi深呼了一口气：“你会伤到喉咙。”  
“Javi这里，好大，还好烫……”  
结弦听话的吐了出来，呓语一样的低声呢喃，Javi被他猫一样声音叫的头皮发麻，结弦用手套弄了一会儿，又低头舔弄Javi快要爆发的欲望，Javi下意识的想伸手推开他的头，结弦重重地在他柱身的顶端吮吸了一下，Javi喉间爆出了一声低吼，尽数都射在了结弦嘴里，他很快稳了稳神，坐直身子捧住结弦的脸：“吐出来，乖，吐出来。”  
结弦乖巧地摊开手掌，把浓白的液体吐在掌心里，Javi刚想要去抓床头的纸巾盒，结弦却打开了衬衣的两边，把Javi的精液缓慢的涂在自己身上，从胸口，打了一个圈，然后到小腹，转弯，一直抹到大腿内侧。最后他对着Javi打开双腿，用一只手挽住自己的膝盖，另一手把剩下的白色液体抹在自己的后穴上，他半是羞涩，半是迷乱地用手指开拓自己，那里下午的时候一直塞着玩具，所以很容易就变得柔软到可以容纳两根手指。结弦眯着眼睛看着Javi，故意喊着他的名字，Javi看着自己刚射的东西在结弦的红嫩的后穴里进出，有些被手指带出来滴在床单上，还有些被吞进了里面淫靡的地方，他忍不住的坐起来，向结弦靠近，结弦扬起修长的脖子，把最脆弱的地方都暴露给他，他闭着眼睛小声喘息：“Javi，插进来，你不想这样做么……你不想要我吗？”

“我当然想。”  
Javi伸手扣住了结弦的脖子，用力把他按在了床上，狠狠地艹进结弦身体里，结弦忍不住地尖叫出声，他听见Javi在他耳边低语，他说：“我第一次看见你出现在我的俱乐部时，就想这样做了。”  
“嗯啊，那你，那你还等那么久……”  
结弦夹着他的腰，毫无章法地扯他的衣服，Javi在他屁股上打了两下，牢牢地钳住他的扭动：“小家伙，要是我一开始就对你下手，会去坐牢的。”  
“你现在也会，啊……我还没到20岁。”  
“没问题。”Javi抬起他的腿，架在肩膀上，腰上更加用力的去撞结弦身体里最要命的那个点：“只要你还有力气，而且跟我做完以后还舍得去报警，我不介意坐牢，这买卖不亏。”  
Javi又深深地顶弄他，结弦尖叫着射了出来，有几滴甚至溅到了Javi脸上。Javi之前在结弦嘴里射过一次，第二次总是会特别久。他退出仍然坚挺的性器，开始脱掉身上碍事的衣服，结弦瘫在床上喘息了一会儿，要他继续，Javi在他有些充血的穴口摸了一下，问他：“觉得疼么？这里明天大概会肿。”  
“有一点。”结弦可怜巴巴地眨眼睛，向他伸出手要他抱：“但是我喜欢Javi让我疼。”

“该死的！”Javi一把把他拉起来，把他翻过来换了个姿势，从后面进入他，结弦毫不克制的媚叫，大概明天会有邻居来投诉。但是现在Javi管不了那么多，他只想狠狠地艹他，让他下不来床，让他走不出这间房子，让他一秒钟都离不开自己，以后每天除了吃饭睡觉就是和自己做爱。他仿佛动物交配式宣示主权一般咬住结弦的后颈，用力地拉扯玩弄他的乳尖，结弦的下身被他这种粗暴的动作弄的很快又精神了起来，他又哭又喊：“不，不要Javi……啊！我要死掉了……求你，不要……弄坏我吧Javi，弄疼我，再多给我一点！”  
结弦颠三倒四半真半假叫的嗓子都哑了，Javi知道他又快要到了，他抱着结弦坐起来，让他靠着自己坐在自己腿上。结弦反手勾住他的脖子和他接吻，亲的嘴里都有一股血腥气，他随着Javi向上顶他的动作沉腰，默契地好像他们已经做了无数次。  
“你太棒了宝贝，我真想一辈子都埋在你这里。我要把你拴着这张床上，不给你衣服，除了跟我上床以外再也不许你脑子里想别的事情……”  
Javi咬着他的耳朵说些下流的话，结弦难耐地呻吟，他断断续续的尖叫，Javi也不想再忍，他掐着结弦的腰猛地向下按，结弦被这个前所未有的深度顶的当时就射了出来，Javi又用力地抽送了几十下，也全部都射在了结弦里面。结弦被激地打了个哆嗦，扬起脸去看他，故意学他之前的话：“你连个安全套都没有，我就让你上了……”  
“你喜欢的话，我们明天就去买。我们可以多选几种。”Javi缓缓地把自己从结弦身体里拔出来，把他平放在床上，后穴缺少了堵着的东西，里面液体一下子开始往外流，把床单搞得一塌糊涂。结弦满足地呻吟了一声，伸手去摸他的脸：“但是我其实更喜欢你射进来。”  
Javi被他撩拨地心头一颤，又想吻他，被结弦用手指挡住了嘴：“所以，我现在成功了吗？”  
“当然，宝贝，你得答应我，过了这个赛季，不许再滑这种风格的节目。”  
“唔，那还真是可惜。”结弦皱了皱鼻子：“我其实很喜欢那件考斯滕。”  
“你可以在家里穿，只穿给我看在。”

那个赛季，结弦用《黑天鹅》征服了所有人，他在比赛结束后，滑向Javi扑在他身上。Javi毫不顾忌地把他抱到了KC区，他们在听到结弦分数的时候自然的接吻，从那以后，八卦小报再也没挖到过JavierFernandez和别人的桃色新闻。而结弦则再也没有滑过这个节目。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事的设定有点复杂，从分级到TAG我纠结了很久应该怎么处理。我的英文不太好，如果分级或者TAG有什么错误请一定告诉我。
> 
> The setting of this story is a bit complicated, from grading to TAG, I have been tangled for a long time. My English is not very good, please tell me if there is any error in the rating or TAG.


End file.
